The present invention is directed to an extended text label, and, more particularly, to an extended text label for pharmaceutical and like uses having multiple panels including a base panel, a marginal portion, a laminate cover, and means to access and selectively detach and remove the laminate cover and further panels from the label, the label having an adhesive-free zone and being particularly well-suited for application to round containers.
In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer is often required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as xe2x80x9cinsertsxe2x80x9d). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package. Most all products are packaged in outer cartons and many are not compatible with inserts. Further, the use of folded cartons is under scrutiny by environmental groups, as involving excessive packaging. In an effort to meet this challenge, many companies are looking at ways to eliminate folding cartons that carry containers inside.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as xe2x80x9coutsertsxe2x80x9d), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an xe2x80x9cidentificationxe2x80x9d of the product, for example, information such as trademark, manufacturer, etc., as well as certain xe2x80x9cstatutory informationxe2x80x9d (for example, lot number and expiration date).
Thus, in order to meet the objectives of such labeling techniques, certain criteria must be met. First of all, the portion of the label which remains after the folded literature product is removed must contain both the identification of the product, as well as the statutory information concerning the lot number and expiration date. Further, after the literature leaflet is assembled or affixed to the base label, the indicated area for statutory information concerning lot number and expiration date must be accessible for stamping or printing by the pharmaceutical company and visible to the consumer in addition to the identification of the product. The folded leaflet portion remains affixed to the label portion until the customer (doctor, pharmacist, consumer) desires its removal. It is critical that the proper literature must be affixed to the proper base label. Finally, all of the above criteria must be accomplished in a manufacturing technique that insures quality and is cost-effective.
Examples of labels designed to eliminate the separate base panel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,616 to Cowan and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,207,746 and 5,263,743, each to Jones. While the Jones labels and similar known label constructions are well suited for many applications, they suffer from certain significant drawbacks and limitations in manufacture, application, and functionality.
Preferably, the labels are provided as a web comprising a succession of labels disposed on a release liner. It is often desirable to manufacture the labels using xe2x80x9cmultiple upxe2x80x9d books or leaflets. That is, multiple up leaflets including two or more leaflets each are applied to a wide web. The multiple up leaflets are thereafter die cut to form the individual leaflets with strips of waste material disposed between the leaflets of each multiple up leaflet. If the leaflets are directly adhered to the release liner by an adhesive layer, as in the case of the Jones labels, then special provision must be made for removal of the waste portions. Such special provision, if feasible, is typically cumbersome and adds time and expense to the manufacture of the labels. Further, in manufacturing Jones type labels, the die cuts for forming tear lines for removal of selected panels must be accurately placed to avoid cutting through adjacent folds where tear lines are not intended.
When applying leaflets according to the Jones designs to containers, there is occasionally a tendency for the leaflet to lodge against or hang up on the applicator as it is transferred across turn bars and the like. Further, because only a relatively narrow strip of adhesive may feasibly be provided to hold closed the leaflet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,746 to Jones, there exists a substantial risk of the label becoming unfolded during application.
After a label according to either design has been applied to a container, the paper stock from which the label is formed may be subjected to tearing and/or abrasive forces, for example when the container is dropped into a packing crate. The label may be torn to the extent that it is allowed to unfold prematurely.
The Jones type labels and many similar labels require a certain degree of dexterity on the part of the end user in order to open the labels. Also, once the label has been opened, the panels other than the base panel must be removed or otherwise allowed to dangle from the container. In many applications it is preferable that the user have the option of reclosing the label.
Thus, there exists a need for a multiple panel package label which resists tearing and abrasion. There exists a need for such a package label which has greater integrity. Further, there exists a need for a package label which allows for resealability and provides easy access to the multiple panels thereof. There exists a need for a package label as described above which may be efficiently and cost effectively manufactured, and, particularly, which lends itself to manufacture using multiple up leaflets.
One problem commonly encountered with extended text labels is that, because of the thickness of the extended text label, it is often difficult to apply the labels to round containers. When the label is applied to the round container, a substantial differential is created between the inner diameter of the label (i.e., essentially the outer surface of the container) and the outer diameter of the label (i.e., the outer surface of the laminate cover). The thicker the leaflet and the tighter the diameter of the container, the greater the differential will be. As a result, the laminate cover will be pulled overly tight as the label is applied. Such overtightening causes buckling of the laminate cover and may even cause the label to detach from or fail to fully attach to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,243 to Van Veen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,239 to Anderson each disclose multipanel labels adapted for application to curved surfaces. Each of the labels disclosed includes one or more self-adhesive base labels to which a leaflet or booklet is adhered. The provision of such base labels increases the material costs of the labels and requires a relatively complicated manufacturing process. In particular, the booklets or leaflets must be properly registered with the base labels. Further, the base labels and the adhesive positioned between the base labels and the corresponding booklets or leaflets substantially add to the overall thickness of the label and, hence, the inner diameter/outer diameter differential.
Thus, there exists a need for a label having the features, characteristics and benefits discussed above, and further being well-suited for automated application to round containers. Moreover, such labels should be cost effective and convenient to manufacture.
The present invention is generally directed to multipanel, extended text labels having laminate covers and which are particularly well-suited for convenient and effective automated application to round containers.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a label for displaying information and for application and securement to a container of the type having a curved outer surface. The label extends between spaced apart, opposed first and second label end edges. The label includes a leaflet including a bottom panel having a lower surface and a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line. The fold line forms an end edge of the leaflet adjacent the first label end edge. A leaflet adhesive patch is disposed on the lower surface of the bottom panel and is adapted to secure the bottom panel directly to the outer curved surface of the container. The leaflet adhesive patch has an end edge adjacent the fold line. A laminate cover overlies the top panel and has an extended portion extending between the fold line and the first label end edge. A laminate adhesive layer underlies the laminate cover and secures the laminate cover to the leaflet. A portion of the laminate adhesive layer is adapted to secure the laminate extended portion directly to the curved outer surface of the container. An adhesive-free gap is defined between the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch and the portion of the laminate adhesive layer, the gap underlying the laminate cover.
The label preferably includes at least one interior panel disposed between the top and bottom panels. Preferably, a portion of the leaflet extends beyond the leaflet adhesive patch and toward the first label end edge such that the fold line is spaced apart from the end edge of the Leaflet adhesive patch and overlies the adhesive-free gap. The leaflet may have a second end edge opposite and spaced apart from the first leaflet end edge, the second leaflet end edge being coextensive with the second label end edge so that the laminate cover does not extend beyond the second leaflet end edge.
The label may include an access tear line formed in the top panel adjacent the fold line and a laminate tear line formed in the laminate cover and overlying the access tear line. A second laminate tear line may be formed in the laminate extended portion, the first and second laminate tear lines defining a tear strip therebetween overlying the adhesive-free gap. Additionally, a separation tear line may be formed in the bottom panel and overlying the adhesive-free gap.
In certain preferred embodiments of the label, one of the top panel and the bottom panel includes a marginal extended flap extending beyond the other of the top panel and the bottom panel and toward the second label end edge. The marginal extended flap has an upper surface and a lower surface. The laminate cover overlies the marginal extended flap and is secured to the upper surface thereof by the laminate adhesive layer. A laminate tear line may be formed in the laminate cover in a location overlying the marginal extended flap. The leaflet adhesive patch may extend continuously from the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch to a terminal edge of the marginal extended flap. Preferably, the marginal extended flap is coextensive with the second label end edge. The label may include indicia disposed on the upper surface of the marginal extended flap.
The label as described above may be releasably secured to a release liner having an upper surface. The bottom panel is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the leaflet adhesive patch and the laminate extended portion is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the portion of the laminate adhesive layer.
The present invention is farther directed to a label as follows for displaying information and for application and securement to a container of the type having a curved outer surface. The label extends between spaced apart, opposed first and second label end edges. The label includes a leaflet including a bottom panel having a lower surface and a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line. The fold line forms an end edge of the leaflet adjacent the first label end edge. A marginal extended flap forms a part of the bottom panel and extends beyond the top panel opposite the fold line and toward the second label end edge. The marginal extended flap has an upper surface and a lower surface. A leaflet adhesive patch is disposed on the lower surface of the bottom panel and is adapted to secure the bottom panel directly to the curved outer surface of the container. The leaflet adhesive patch has an end edge adjacent the fold line. A laminate cover overlies the top panel and the marginal extended flap. The laminate cover has an extended portion extending between the fold line and the first label end edge. A laminate adhesive layer underlies the laminate cover and secures the laminate cover to the leaflet. A portion of the laminate adhesive layer is adapted to secure the laminate extended portion directly to the curved outer surface of the container. An adhesive-free gap is defined between the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch and the portion of the laminate adhesive layer, the gap underlying the laminate cover.
Preferably, the label includes at least one interior panel disposed between the top and bottom panels. Preferably, a portion of the leaflet extends beyond the leaflet adhesive patch and toward the first label end edge such that the fold line is spaced apart from the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch and overlies the adhesive-free gap. The marginal extended flap may terminate at a second leaflet end edge, the second leaflet end edge being coextensive with the second label end edge so that the laminate cover does not extend beyond the second leaflet end edge.
In certain preferred embodiments, the label includes an access tear line formed in the top panel adjacent the fold line and a laminate tear line formed in the laminate cover and overlying the access tear line. A laminate removal tear line may be formed in the laminate cover at a location overlying the marginal extended flap. A second laminate tear line may be formed in the laminate extended portion, the first and second laminate tear lines defining a tear strip therebetween overlying the adhesive-free gap. Additionally, a separation tear line may be formed in the bottom at a location overlying the adhesive-free gap.
The laminate cover may be releasably and releasably secured to the upper surface of the marginal extended flap by the laminate adhesive layer.
The leaflet adhesive patch may extend continuously from the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch to a terminal edge of the marginal extended flap. Indicia may be disposed on the upper surface of the marginal extended flap.
The label as described above may be releasably secured to a release liner having an upper surface. The bottom panel is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the leaflet adhesive patch and the laminate extended portion is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the portion of the laminate adhesive layer.
The present invention is further directed to a label as follows for displaying information and for application and securement to a container of the type having a curved outer surface. The label extends between spaced apart, opposed first and second label end edges. The label includes a leaflet including a bottom panel having a lower surface and a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line. The fold line forms an end edge of the leaflet adjacent the first label end edge. A marginal extended flap forms a part of the top panel and extends beyond the bottom panel opposite the fold line and toward the second label end edge. The marginal extended flap has an upper surface and a lower surface. A leaflet adhesive patch is disposed on the lower surface of the bottom panel and on the lower surface of the marginal extended flap. The leaflet adhesive layer is adapted to secure the bottom panel directly to the curved outer surface of the container. The leaflet adhesive patch has an end edge adjacent the fold line. A laminate cover overlies the top panel and has an extended portion extending between the fold line and the first label end edge. A laminate adhesive layer underlies the laminate cover and secures the laminate cover to the leaflet. A portion of the laminate adhesive layer is adapted to secure the laminate extended portion directly to the outer curved surface of the container. An adhesive-free gap is defined between the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch and the portion of the laminate adhesive layer, the gap underlying the laminate cover.
The label preferably includes at least one interior panel disposed between the top and bottom panels. Preferably, a portion of the leaflet extends beyond the leaflet adhesive patch and toward the first label end edge such that the fold line is spaced apart from the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch and overlies the adhesive-free gap. The marginal extended flap may terminate at a second leaflet end edge, the second leaflet end edge being coextensive with the second label end edge so that the laminate cover does not extend beyond the second leaflet end edge.
The label may include an access tear line formed in the top panel adjacent the fold line and a laminate tear line formed in the laminate cover and overlying the access tear line. Additionally, a leaflet removal tear line may be formed in the marginal extended flap and a laminate removal tear line may be formed in the laminate cover overlying the leaflet removal tear line.
The leaflet adhesive patch may extend continuously from the end edge of the leaflet adhesive layer to a terminal edge of the marginal extended flap. The label may include indicia disposed on the upper surface of the marginal extended flap.
The label as described above may be releasably secured to a release liner having an upper surface. The bottom panel and the marginal extended flap are releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the leaflet adhesive patch and the laminate extended portion is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the portion of the laminate adhesive layer.
The present invention is further directed to a label as follows for displaying information and for application and securement to a container of the type having a curved outer surface. The label extends between spaced apart, opposed first and second label end edges. The label includes a leaflet including a bottom panel having a lower surface and a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line. The fold line forms an end edge of the leaflet adjacent the first label end edge. A marginal extended flap forms a part of the top panel and extends beyond the bottom panel opposite the fold line and toward the second label end edge. The marginal extended flap has an upper surface and a lower surface. A first leaflet adhesive patch is disposed on the lower surface of the bottom panel and is adapted to secure the bottom panel directly to the curved outer surface of the container. The first leaflet adhesive patch has an end edge adjacent the marginal extended flap of the top panel. A second leaflet adhesive patch is disposed on the lower surface of the marginal extended flap and is adapted to secure the lower surface of the bottom marginal extended flap directly to the curved outer surface of the container. A laminate cover overlies the top panel. A laminate adhesive layer underlies the laminate cover and secures the laminate cover to the leaflet. An adhesive-free gap is defined between the end edge of the first leaflet adhesive patch and the second leaflet adhesive patch, the gap underlying the top panel.
The label preferably includes at least one interior panel disposed between the top and bottom panels. Preferably, the marginal extended flap terminates at a second leaflet end edge, the second leaflet end edge being coextensive with the second label end edge so that the laminate cover does not extend beyond the second leaflet end edge.
The label may include an access tear line formed in the top panel adjacent the fold line and a laminate tear line formed in the laminate cover and overlying the access tear line. Additionally, a leaflet removal tear line may be formed in the marginal extended flap and a laminate removal tear line may be formed in the laminate cover overlying the leaflet removal tear line.
The laminate cover may include an extended portion extending beyond the fold line, a portion of the laminate adhesive layer adapted to secure the laminate extended portion directly to the outer surface of the container. Indicia may be disposed on the upper surface of the marginal extended flap.
The label as described above may be releasably secured to a release liner having an upper surface. The bottom panel is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the first leaflet adhesive patch and the lower surface of the marginal extended flap is releasably secured directly to the release liner upper surface by the second leaflet adhesive patch.
The present invention is further directed to a method of forming a label for displaying information. A release liner is provided having an upper surface. A discrete patch of leaflet adhesive is applied to the upper surface of the release liner, the leaflet adhesive patch having an end edge. A leaflet having a bottom panel and a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line is provided. The leaflet is applied to the release liner and the leaflet adhesive patch such that a first portion of the bottom panel overlies the leaflet adhesive patch and a second portion of the bottom panel adjacent the fold line extends beyond the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch. A laminate web is applied over the leaflet and the release liner such that a portion of the laminate web is disposed adjacent the fold line and extends beyond the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch, the laminate web portion being coated on the underside thereof with a laminate adhesive and being releasably secured directly to the upper surface of the release liner by at least a portion of the laminate adhesive. The portion of the laminate adhesive, the leaflet adhesive patch and the leaflet are relatively applied and positioned such that an adhesive-free gap is defined between the end edge of the leaflet adhesive patch and the portion of the laminate adhesive, the gap underlying the laminate web.
The method may further include the step of diecutting through at least the laminate web to form a laminate cover coextensive with the label. Preferably, the step of diecutting includes cutting through the leaflet.
The present invention is further directed to a method as follows for forming a label for displaying information, A release liner is provided having an upper surface. A first discrete adhesive patch is applied to the upper surface of the release liner. The first adhesive patch has a first end edge. A second discrete adhesive patch is applied to the upper surface of the release liner. The second adhesive patch has a second end edge spaced apart from the first end edge. An adhesive-free gap is defined between the first and second end edges. A leaflet is applied over the release liner and each of the first and second adhesive patches such that a first portion of the leaflet overlies the first adhesive patch, a second portion of the leaflet overlies the second adhesive patch and a third portion of the leaflet between the first and second portions overlies the adhesive-free gap.
The method may further include the step of applying a self-adhesive laminate web over the leaflet. Additionally, the method may further include the step of diecutting through at least the laminate web to form a laminate cover coextensive with the label. Preferably, the step of diecutting includes cutting through the leaflet.
In the method as described above, the step of applying a leaflet may include applying a leaflet having a bottom panel and a top panel overlying and connected to the bottom panel along a fold line, the top panel having a marginal extended flap extending beyond the bottom panel opposite the fold line. The first portion of the leaflet which is applied over the first adhesive patch includes at least a portion of the marginal extended flap and the second portion of the leaflet which is applied over the second adhesive patch includes at least a portion of the bottom panel.
The present invention is further directed to a method as follows for forming a label for displaying information and for applying the label to a container. A laminate web is provided having a laminate adhesive on one face thereof. A multipanel leaflet is applied to the one face of the laminate web such that the leaflet is secured to the laminate web by the laminate adhesive and a bottom panel forming a part of the leaflet is exposed opposite the laminate web. Thereafter, a layer of leaflet adhesive is applied to the bottom panel such that a portion of the bottom panel adjacent an end edge of the leaflet remains adhesive-free. The leaflet and a portion of the laminate web are applied to the container such that the leaflet is secured to the container by the leaflet adhesive and the laminate web portion is secured to the container by a portion of the laminate adhesive. Simultaneous with or following the step of applying the leaflet and the laminate web portion to the container, at least the laminate web is diecut through to form the label including a laminate cover. The adhesive-free portion of the bottom panel adjacent the leaflet end edge provides an adhesive-free gap between the leaflet adhesive and the laminate adhesive portion. The gap is positioned between the laminate cover and the container. Preferably, the step of diecutting includes cutting through the leaflet.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a multiple panel label which may be cost-effectively, properly and conveniently applied to round containers.
An object of the present invention is to provide a multiple panel package label which resists tearing and abrasion.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a package label which has enhanced integrity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple panel package label which allows for resealability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple panel label which provides easy access to the information on the multiple panels. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a label which allows a significant margin of error in manufacture.
An object of the present invention is to provide a label in which the printed components thereof may be formed from a unitary construction, thereby eliminating the risk of mismatching such components.
An object of the present invention is to provide a label the back side of which may be printed on, such printing being visible, for example, through a clear container to which the label has been adhered by its back side.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a package label as described above which may be efficiently and cost effectively manufactured. In particular, an object of the present invention is to provide a package label as described above which lends itself to manufacture using multiple up leaflets.
The preceding and further objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.